The Black Snare o-O---------
by LasbAuthorArtist
Summary: "You're life as a human can never exist... you cannot die. You are Deathless." Never follow your shadow, never turn back on your life and chase something that has no physical form. Matt is no longer human, he will never taste death again, but the pain he feels will cause him to wish upon it...
1. Rebirthing

**~~The Black Snare ch.1 -•£=|-**

**DRIP**

A spec of red liquid fell from the cracked ceiling.

**DRIP DRIP**

The small bullets hit the frame of a man, pelting his face and smearing along his cheeks. His chest rose and fell slowly, still breathing but not awake. The precious liquid fell onto his closed lids, concealing bright hazel eyes from the horror above.

**DRIP**

Another drop. It stained his dull silver hair with the decaying stench of a kill. The locks of metalic hair covered his temple messily, hiding the pink, raw bruise on his forehead.

**DRIP DRIP**

More blood migrated down his face and slid along his jaw-line. The blood coloured his white polo, now almost matching the logo stitched under its shirt pocket. The tee was already painted with the man's own blood, still seeping out from the wound underneath his ribcage. The blood from his gut-wound seeped out and tarnished the black dress pants, he had worn so proudly before. His legs sprawled limply on the stone cold floor, a pair of black sneakers ending them. The shoes were worn and gashed along the side. There were two gaping holes in the left shoe, narrowly missing his ankle, they were the gaps along fangs could make.

**DRIP**

The single red tear landed in his open mouth, hitting his larynx. He coughed and spluttered, finally coming to. He looked barely surprised at the image above him, a body nailed to the roof and its heart savagely removed from its bleeding corpse. The man rose blinking his hazel eyes and taking in the contents of the room. Besides being caked in blood it still resembled to look of the place it had once been... His house. The man stood painfully and walked a short distance to the fridge. He took out an ice-cold stubbie and slumped with his head laying against the pantry.

He looked at his crimson coloured hands and slowly cried into them.

"I...never should have...trusted that Fucker!" His raspy lips croaked, "I am alive...'they' will never kill...me!" He coughed in pain. Putting an adventurous hand on his wound he groaned in intense pain. The other hand went into his pants pocket, and pulled out a bloodied sheet of paper. A photo of his two daughters, eight and eleven years old hugging their father dressed in work clothes. The man cried again, tears landing on the stained paper.

Yuogene City

The dry wind blew calm autumn leaves across the street.

WOOSH

Squashed, the leaves crumpled under the weight of a fast-moving skateboard. A young teenager rode the deck, bending his legs and performing an Ollie. The board cleared a small stone as the boy crushed some more leaves, gaining speed as the gradient curved down. The boy rode down the small hill, dodging trees and annoyed passers-by enjoying the afternoon. The boy cut his speed as he approached his two storey house. Painted deep blue with plain white shingles covering their roof. The boy stuffed his warm hands into his hoodie and pulled out a pair of house keys. With a loud creak the door swung open revealing a recently renovated home. The boy tore off his hoodie and leaned his skateboard against the wall as he walked inside.

Looking for food he waltzed over to the fridge and found a neatly written note taped to the door.

'Extra work be back at six dinner in freezer' The boy huffed and continued searching to fridge for snacks. He scored a slice of cheesecake, covered neatly in cling-wrap. The young man slumped on the couch and turned on the TV, surfing the channels until he found a Comedy. The boy stuffed his face and laughed at the stupid humour of an old movie, unknown to him a shadow loomed above him. A shadow with no body attached to it.

The movie finished with the protagonist confused over a kiss. Suddenly bored the boy searched his pocket for his phone. He trawled through the long list, stopping at the name he wanted and rang.

A teenage male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Sup Tim it's me,"

"Oh hey Matt what you ringing about?"

"Just bored... right if I swing by?"

"No problem I just gotta tell my parents you're coming." The boy known as Matt smiled, "Cool I see ya' then bro,"

"Yep, see ya'!"

Matt hang up and smiled to himself, flicking off the TV.

The shadow was gone and Matt raced to grab his keys and jacket. Sensing the weather he dressed himself in his hoodie and a jacket over top. The boy grabbed his skateboard and joined the path.

KNOCK KNOCK

A young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes answered to door.

"Hey Matt you're here! Come in bro,"

"Thanks." Matt placed his skateboard alongside a long board owned by Tim. He removed his hoodie and ran his hand through his short silver hair, passing it away from his deep hazel eyes. The house was old and homely with an open fire roaring in the lounge room. Matt waved to his friend's parents as he was pulled up the stairs, earning a grunt and a wave back.

After arriving in Tim's room the two boys dived into the world of technology and fought endless battles against each other. Matt scored a dirty victory, but karma got him with an unfortunate encounter with a guided missile. Tim jumped in the air over his win and Matt punched him on the shoulder, glaring at his opponent. Both burst out laughing and switched the gaming console off and travelled down the stairs.

"See ya' tomorrow Tim!"

"Yeah you too."

Matt grabbed his skateboard and rode home, watching the sun sink deeper under the horizon. The boy was halfway home when...

CHILLS

He felt a shiver crawl up his spine and the hairs on his neck stood up. Something was wrong, very wrong. He dismounted and looked around for signs of danger, he found none, except the faint sound of laughter. Cold, sadistic laughter. This unnerved him even more as he stood, frozen in place.

FLASH

A flash of brilliant blue light filled the space, forcing Matt to shield his eyes. Out of the light came a tall man wearing a golden undershirt covered by a black toga. The man looked perfectly normal except for his glazed white eyes and the gigantic cleaver attached to his back. The man's skin was a darker complexion, contrasting to his white irises. Matt finally tore his eyes off the man to see that the sky and the land around him seemed distorted, as if they weren't real. The air had a dense element to it, that made Matt's breathing ragged.

The man stepped forward several paces and unsheathed his cleaver, placing the cold, silver steel to the boy's neck.

He spoke angrily, as if Matt had performed some terrible crime. "Kormac you have escaped the clutches of justice for the last time...I will end your miserable life Dark One!" Matt was startled and feared for his life,

"W-What? D-Dark One... I am a regular teenage boy! What do you want with me?!" The man spat in the boy's face, removing the blade slightly from his neck,

"Lies! I can sense your aura from the other side of the world, whatever form you take! You have performed crimes that cannot ever be repayed with words alone... Your life WILL be the price! Now die quickly..."

Matt watched his short adolescent life flash before his eyes, he hadn't even gotten a girlfriend!

STAB

A sliver of blood followed the blade as it parted with his chest, piercing his beating heart. He fell to the floor and lay lifelessly in a pool of his own blood. The man remained emotionless and uttered three simple words,

"Justice be done."

**~~The Black Snare**

**{ Well that was the first chapter, this is rated M due to the excessive use of blood and is a story I wrote to solve my 'unique' interests. Quick question: "Why do you watch Thriller/Gore movies?" Post your opinion in the comments bellow and ready yourselves for the next chapter of The Black Snare. }**

**[LasbAuthorArtist]**


	2. Training of the Underworld

**~~The Black Snare ch.2 -•£=|-**

GASP

Matt took in deep breaths of precious air as he rose up from his bed. He tore off the covers and quickly searched his body for signs of injuries. 'What happened before? That man said something about 'Dark Ones' and a guy named Kormac... then he killed me!' Matt groaned at the sudden appearance of a headache. Had it been all a dream? Matt suddenly felt the urge to see if it had. He dressed quickly and descended the stairs, only to find his parents weren't there. He checked their rooms; empty, then came to the fridge with the same note as the previous day, or so it seemed.

"Extra work be back at six... **wE hAtE yOu**!" Matt stood frozen in front of the fridge. ('Frozen', 'fridge' get it?) 'What in hell is going on?'

**"Hehe you'll know that soon..."** the cold voice rang in his ears and he spun away from the fridge. He began frantically looking around him, his eyes surveying for the owner of the voice.

**"I cannot be seen... for I am your shadow."** Matt was confused by the statement and spoke to the voice, awaiting an inevitable attack.

"What do you mean, my 'shadow'?" The voice laughed coldly, **"Fufufu, you are me and I am you. We are one in the same, except you are in control of this body. My name is Kormac**," Matt instantly winced as he remembered his previous 'dream', "K-Kormac? That man... he called me Kormac then he stabbed me here!" The boy said pointing to his chest.

**"I know that boy, I have been observing your everyday life, since the moment you were born."**

"What? How?" Matt took a deep breath and calmed himself enough to speak clearly, "Didn't I die? I mean, didn't we both die?" The voice went serious and spoke slowly, **"You are not comparable to the mortals you spend your life with so often. You are 'Deathless' or a 'Dark One', you are cannot die."**

Matt's eyes were wide, "W-What?"

**"In ancient times there existed three races that were all bound with the aspect of eternal life. The Deathless, Nephalem and Titans. They once ruled over this world as gods, leading the ignorant humans. One Lord, a Nephalem: sought to 'convert' all humans to worship him. He provided the humans with the knowledge that was forbidden to speak and the humans sought off to 'covert' and pillage nearby regions. This action angered all three races, greatly, and a bloody war began. All side lost many, and in the darkness of the night the Lord was assassinated. In the end only a dangerously low amount of the three races remained and they were forced to go into hiding. There is a small truce with the three factions as of now but, we still have a low population. As I said my name is Kormac and unknown to most I was sealed in this bloodline millennia ago, forced to live in the body of my host. My last host was your ancestor and he shared my power and immortality. That man was... well, no-one was as vicious as him, he even gave me chills. The man separated from his life as a human and sought out the supernatural, he killed a pure-blooded Titan at the age of nine... crazy bastard!"**

Matt took minutes to take in all the information, but finally mustered all his energy to ask a question, "What am I going to do now, where does my life go from here?" Kormac responded, a slight happy tone in his voice, "Your life as a human is now meaningless and all the people you knew before will cease to remember you. The moment you leave this house it will be replaced by a shopping centre and your parents will have moved to a house far away with two kids." Matt glanced over to the photos on the fridge. His body was slowly fading from the photographs and being replaced by the frames of two children in school uniform. 'My life before... what do I do?' Matt thought,

**"I will take you to a mountain in the Underworld where I have something special prepared for you."** Kallmac was happily musing Matt's misfortune,

"I have no-where else to go to... wait what do you have planned for me?!" Matt panicked, he knew he couldn't be killed but wouldn't enjoy being chased by a monster or something.

The shadow beneath Matt spread its circumference and wrapped around his ankles. It moved up his spine and climbed his legs, until it coated his whole body in a dark coating. He took one more look at his surroundings then he disappeared, vanishing like a shadow in the dark.

The Underworld "Hell"

Matt blinked several times expecting to see a world of flames and torture. What he saw was a natural landscape with tall mountains dotting the horizon and large forests. There was no Sun or Constellations in the sky just darkness, coloured by the lights of the bustling city bellow. Matt found it strange that it was light, yet there was no sun, but let it pass. The city resembled Manhattan and the people were oblivious to the Deathless that watched them.

COUGH COUGH

Kormac caught the attention of Matt, **"It was a stupid mistake to let your aura flare out like that, so I have suppressed it. Now, that's enough if this place..."** Matt's body was consumed by shadow and he vanished.

ROOOAR

**"Run boy run!"** Kormac laughed devilishly as Matt ran from a large Frost Troll. Matt cleared his senses and seeped out his aura, causing his shadow to grow. His shadow now covered the mass of an elephant, each step he took causing his feet to sink into the ground under his weight. The Frost Troll was confused by its prey's behaviour and roared again, hoping to startle the tiny creature. Its roar was cut off as Matt jumped 10 metres into the air and jabbed the Troll's throat, sending it sliding back a far distance from where it originally stood. The boy landed on two feet and formed a small crater underneath him. Matt scraped his foot along the hard surface then took a run up. Hop, Step then Jump... his fist smacked into the knee-cap of the beast and with a terrible tearing noise it flew out. The Troll feel to the floor in agony, unable to stand up again and scared at this tiny attacker. Matt covered his own body in shadow and disappeared, reappearing behind the Troll's head. In one swift movement he cupped his hands around the Troll's skull.

SNAP

The beast smashed into the ground with enough force to level a mountain, and lay lifeless. Matt stood on top of the beast's large belly and looked at the hands that had just 'done the deal'.

**"You did well, amazing in fact. Your mastery over shadow rival that of your ancestor, but you still only have the shadow of an elephant. I think I can solve this though..."**

"How can you, please tell." Matt deadpanned and earned a scowl from Kormac, **"There is a Dragon that lives on the peak of this mountain. I was trained by him in my prime and he is very wise, he will train you in the same way. You may be Deathless, but you will certainly feel pain...hehe."** Matt laughed at his antics and shook his head, "Let's go then."

**~~The Black Snare**

**{ Chapter 2 wrapped up in a nice neat bow. Now here's my next casual discussion topic: "If you could apply any skill or talent to yourself, what would it be?"(Albeit it could be practical or non-practical)**

**Post your opinion in the comments bellow and ready yourself for the next chapter of The Black Snare. }**


End file.
